X-rays are electromagnetic waves generally having a wavelength of about 0.01 to 100 angstroms (Å) and properties of penetrating through an object. X-rays have been widely used with medical equipment for imaging the inside of a live body or non-destructive testing equipment used in general industry.
In an X-ray imaging apparatus using an X-ray, X-rays are output by an X-ray source towards an object and an X-ray detector detects a difference in the strength of X-rays transmitted through the object, thereby obtaining an X-ray image of the object. The X-ray image may be used to identify an internal structure of the object and diagnose the object.
In a general X-ray imaging apparatus, since the X-ray source and the X-ray detector are confined to a specific space, a patient needs to visit a test room where the X-ray imaging apparatus is located and position his/her body with respect to the apparatus for X-ray imaging.
However, since patients having difficulty moving are inconvenienced by X-ray imaging using a general X-ray imaging apparatus, mobile X-ray imaging apparatuses capable of obtaining X-ray images regardless of location have been developed.
A mobile X-ray imaging apparatus having a movable main body is disclosed in which an X-ray source mounted on the main body. Using a portable X-ray detector in combination with the X-ray source, the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus may provide X-ray imaging for patients having difficulty moving.